A Very Supernatural Christmas
by carlynn
Summary: Just a small christmas story for the boys


A Supernatural Christmas (original title is't it).

The apocalypse had been over for about seven months, but Dean still having the need to hunt non stop much to Sams chargain. The last three months especially. They have been traveling in the Impala, as well as sleeping and eating. Sam is fed up with hardly any sleep and the food is practicly non excistant, not to mention the fact that Sam does not fit in the back seat for sleep. Sam blasts Dean telling him that if they do not stop now for a decent hotel room he is on his own. Dean promises Sam that after this hunt he will be happy to do so because he is so tired himself he doesn't think he can go any further. Sam knows Dean is as weary as he is and is glad that he at last admits it. They are at a town called Harper Valley at about god knows where, they haven't been keeping up with their travels and could be anywhere. There has been children disapearing for about 24 hours then reapearing exactly where they had been taken from. The children have nothing wrong with them but they remember nothing and seem to be unhurt and healthy. Eleven kids from the age of 5 to 8 have had this adventure. Dean seems to think it is not worth looking into, but Sam is inclined to think that if left unchecked it may get worse.

It is the 20th of december and all the carry on about christmas with busy shopping malls and hollidayers makes Sam uneasy and he manages to convince Dean to look into it. Also the fact that there is not much else of a job about helps and they can take a break as well. Dean is hoping that he and Sam might be able to celebrate christmas properly seen as they are free of all their troubles this year, although he has yet to brouch Sam about this. Sam is into the research and Dean into questioning the kidnapees. All Dean seems to get is that they are all fine and dandy, and the worst thing is that no one seems to be too bothered with it as the kids are coming home okay. Sam looks back across the years to see if there is anything similar but comes up vacant. He does a background check on all the parents and finds that they all belong to a group called New Age Callings. Sam starts to investigate it and realises that this group does not believe in any thing that is old fashioned, such as christmas, christenings, brides walking down the isle , all the family sitting up to the table for dinner, family holidays and much more. The group is not very big but it is gaining recognition, not all of it good.

Sam decides to talk to the sheriff which is not always a good thing but decides to take the risk. He introduces himself as a private investigator just looking into it himself personally as it is so unusually. The sheriff, who tells Sam to call him Matt, laughs like all hell as Sam talks to him. Look, he says that group don't believe in nothing, not even in going to church now and then. But Sam says don't you want to know what happened to the children. Yes of course I do but as soon as the kids are back they as much as kick me out the door and there isn't any thing I can do about that. Do you have any idea who would do such a thing asks Sam. Look there is an old lady that lives out in the woods, people says shes a witch but she seems okay to me and nothing seems to be out about this with her. Sam says thanks to which Matt replies if you get any information about this will you let me know. Sure thing replies Sam who most probably won't. Dean and Sam go out to the woods and talk to the so called witch ( Sam got details of where she lived off the sheriff). Her name is Justina and she can tell that they are hunters immediatly, which means she is a witch. Dean asks her if she is taking the kids and she cracks up so hard that she lands on the chair behind her.

Sam asks what is so funny to which she answers, if I was the one taking the kids I would be lynched by now.

Do you have any idea Who is doing it says Sam . Yes but you would not believe me let alone catch who is doing it, leave him alone and he will stop in another week. He is just so pissed off its unreal, besides which he isn't hurting them he is giveing them a good time, so I would just let things be if I was you. Well you see we have find him and punish him says Dean. Ohhhh says Justina I wouldn't want to make him angry if I was you other wise you won't be getting any pressies from him under your tree. You have got to be kidding me Santa exclaims Sam . Yes she says. Deans laughing says is he teaching these kids about Santa. The true meaning of christmas is what he is about. Well we had best leave him alone says Dean. Come join me for christmas dinner it will be all the works but traditional as I don't have any one to share with me and as you are hunters you know I am not a scary old witch bitch. Sam and Dean laughingly agreed

Thanks for reading.

It is just a little christmas ditty.

Reviews are like presents to me

I do not own anything to do with Supernatural but would love to keep the boys.


End file.
